Entities in a cloud computing environment include cloud providers, cloud services supported by the cloud providers, and tenants or consumers that use the cloud services. While multi-tenancy (i.e., offering of services across many tenants within a cloud provider) is an important aspect of cloud computing, conventional techniques to identify the cloud computing entities do not allow classification and isolation on a per-cloud, per-service, and per-tenant basis at the network layer.